


Battle

by aishahiwatari



Series: Ownership [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Choking, Corpse Desecration, M/M, Mass Death, Mirror Universe, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Threats of Violence, Trektober 2020, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishahiwatari/pseuds/aishahiwatari
Summary: There’s an explosion in Med-Bay. Half the staff die instantly, and one of them is the yeoman who so disrespected him and his property, the one Bones went against his orders to help. Jim is furious with whoever stole his prey.Puri’s dead, too. That’s inconvenient.But Jim’s possession saved Bones. Jim makes sure he knows exactly how to show his gratitude.(For Trektober 2020, Day 1. Prompt: Mirror!Verse)
Relationships: Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Ownership [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528739
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Mirror!verse warnings apply, plus a few more. This one is DARK. 
> 
> Jim does at one point choke Bones into unconsciousness during sex.
> 
> See end notes for more detail if you're concerned about that "corpse desecration" tag. It's not graphic, but it is there.

There’s an explosion in Med-Bay. Half the staff die instantly, and one of them is the yeoman who so disrespected him and his property, the one Bones went against his orders to help. Jim is furious with whoever stole his prey.

Puri’s dead, too. That’s inconvenient.

But Jim’s possession saved Bones. Jim makes sure he knows exactly how to show his gratitude, in Jim’s quarters, on his knees, drooling as Jim uses his mouth, forces his mouth open wide and fucks his throat until he’s gasping for breath. Still not begging for mercy, though, or apologising for his stunt on the Bridge or -what infuriates Jim most- ceding to the power Jim holds. He will not say that he agrees not to fix anyone Jim has injured.

Now, Jim’s not one to enjoy or even tolerate argument, not from anyone. But as he clenches his fists in Bones’ hair, pulls him in, shoves his cock as deep as it will go and rolls his hips through the arrhythmic, choking clutch of his throat, maybe he can see that his wording was a little short-sighted. He’s sure they can work out some kind of compromise. He’s adaptable. And he chose Bones for a reason, one beyond the blissful, hot, tight holes he provides.

He’s choking more violently now, struggling not quite in earnest against Jim’s hold and the silk ties that bind his wrists behind his back, and his ankles. He doesn’t trust yet, that Jim will keep him safe, and maybe he shouldn’t, after disobeying him so blatantly.

Jim’s disappointed that he had to tie him at all, had thought Bones would be a faster learner than that. But he does love to feel him writhe, tense and fight so he pulls Bones’ head back by his hair and listens to the wracking, hoarse sounds as he catches his breath. He pets his hair, idly, smoothing the mess he’s made of it, scratching lightly at Bones’ scalp. He’s panting, coughing, tears streaming down his face. And still, he doesn’t say sorry, or thank you. Or please. Jim would really, really love to hear him say please.

But it has to be organic.

“What do you think I should have done?” he asks, as he caresses Bones’ cheekbones with strokes of his thumbs. “If I allow one crew member to touch you, kick you, hurt you- you don’t think the message to leave you alone, that you’re _mine,_ is important enough to be carved into flesh?”

“People can’t work for you- if you kill them.” Bones coughs. He sounds hoarse, abused. Lovely. Owned. “It’s not a message at all if nobody absorbs it.”

“Memories of pain don’t foster obedience.” Jim is disappointed. He had thought that maybe Bones had seen something he’d missed, from his unique perspective, but he’s just as short-sighted as the rest of them. “If you’re trying to stop me killing people, this is the wrong way to go about it. Open.”

Bones quakes. But he does, eyes dark with impotent resistance, suppressed fury. Jim thumbs at the pretty, pink circle of his lips, slick and swollen, and then he rests the head of his cock on that soft, wet tongue and slides home, savouring the pleasurable sensations.

His need, his arousal is secondary. He’s thinking, muses almost rhetorically, “Would you kill me?” and doesn’t pull out, just raises his eyebrows expectantly for Bones’ answer. A tiny whimper caresses the length of him, and Bones’ long blink wets his lashes with tears. He’s so fucking beautiful, but if he’s pleading for silence or mercy or release, he only does it with his eyes.

Well, Jim can wait. And he does, until eyes widen in panic, tears fall unhindered, Bones’ throat works violently to expel the intrusion of his cock.

He’ll get his answer. Maybe not in words. “Would you kill me, to keep me from killing countless others? To stop me from killing you?”

Bones can’t escape his bonds. He doesn’t even struggle properly, barely pulls. His eyes dull, and then they flutter closed as he goes limp.

Jim pulls out, eases him down onto his side. He breathes without assistance, colour bleeding slowly back to where it’s supposed to be.

And Jim’s received an answer to his question, so he doesn’t know why he can’t feel happy about it.

-

Bones is- good, in Med-Bay. Technically. He keeps confiscating anaesthetic from their raids and Jim has to let him, because he knows he’d do it anyway, and then Jim would look like he has no control over him.

Hardly anyone tries to kill him, though, which means that Cupcake gets very bored of following him around, protecting him from non-existent threats. One tries during a weak moment, but Bones hypos them into unconsciousness and dumps them in whatever settlement they’ve just decimated before Jim can intervene.

Nobody dares to stop Bones from doing it, which is- again, technically what Jim wanted.

He puts Cupcake in the agoniser booth for a day or two, though, just because.

It does seem like he clings more closely to Bones, after that. Snarls at anyone who even dares to come near him. Bones no longer has to confiscate medical supplies; they’re brought to him by the crew whose lives he’s saved.

“Clever,” Jim says to him, one day, when he walks into Med-Bay and all their cupboards are stocked. There are people from all departments here, and not a single one of them is too busy screaming to work busily.

Bones just rolls his eyes.

-

Jim has to concede, just slightly, that maybe killing people outright makes them less useful in the end.

He wouldn’t give a shit, but he finds the ship so lauded by Admiral Marcus as being superior in every way, and there’s not a single person on board who can tell him what happened. All of their core systems are still running. There’s oxygen, and there’s food in the mess, and every single crew member is dead in their seats or at their stations, recently enough that they haven’t started to decompose.

No data has been deleted, no comm was sent out that didn’t appear entirely routine. Jim has Spock listen to them anyway, for any clues.

“What killed them?” he asks Bones, as they stand on the Bridge of the Enterprise. There were no life signs on their scans and there are none now, although Bones has conducted a cursory examination on a few hapless yeomen. He has no problem splitting chests and skulls open when they’re dead, apparently. Jim thinks it’s an arbitrary distinction.

“Something untraceable. Gas? Nanites, maybe, although they would have stayed long enough to start on us, too. Could be poison. Something in the replicator. I’ll need to run some tests. You want Marcus?”

Jim sighs, looks over at the Captain’s chair. Disappointment curls inside him at the sight of a limp, uninjured corpse. So boring. “Nah. And take him down to Med-Bay, if you’re gunna cut him open.”

“Jim?”

“Spock, lock down the transporters. This is my ship now. Clear it.”

“Captain.”

Okay. This isn’t so bad. Spock knows what he means; that the corpses will be disposed of, and then they will be joined by any crew members who refuse to align to Jim’s version of the story.

Speaking of unrelenting stubbornness, Jim turns to Bones. They’re alone on the Bridge, now, except for the dead. Jim steps over one of them and Bones lifts his chin, such a familiar gesture it takes a moment for Jim to realise it’s not in defiance.

He’s smiling.

“Bones. What’s gotten into you?”

“The Enterprise, Jim. The most advanced ship in the Empire. And you didn’t even have to get your hands dirty, killing all these people. The universe loves you.”

It’s dark, it’s thrumming with anticipation and so is Bones, eyes bright, expression triumphant like Jim has never seen. It’s glorious, gorgeous, alive, and Jim’s stepped closer before he realises and whole body feels heavier with the weight of the disappointment.

He sighs. “Oh. You’re excited about having a better Med-Bay.”

“We could never have retrofitted to this standard, Jim. Just think of all I can do. The procedures, the experiments, the synthesis.” Bones has stepped in, too, maybe the first time he’s moved closer with intent, and he dares to move Jim with hands at his waist, slowly but surely.

He’s still so fucking thrilled, and Jim couldn’t give less of a shit about Med-Bay but he likes this energy, has enough awareness of his space to allow himself to be turned and eased back and then down. Into the Captain’s chair.

It’s a strange sensation, not necessarily one he’s unfamiliar with, to be seated on the dead body of his enemy, but then Bones sinks to his knees in front of him and this is a victory beyond any he could have imagined, because Bones’ eyes are dark and glittering, and he undoes Jim’s pants with steady hands.

“Bones,” Jim purrs, long and low and impressed, reaches out to muss tidily styled hair and receives only a promisingly dangerous glare in response.

“You did it, Jim. You won. All this is yours.” Bones means the ship, but Jim’s staring into hazel eyes, the window to his real prize; watching a pink tongue wet soft lips; groaning his approval when Bones takes his cock in his mouth and sinks down until he’s wrapped around the base.

It’s slower than Jim would go, at first, but Bones knows the human body and he knows him best of all, works at him with intent focus until there are tears slipping down his cheeks once again.

Marcus makes no objections to Jim’s ultimate triumph, to this desecration, this final indignity.

Jim laughs as he comes, emptying down Bones’ throat and then dragging him up to lick what spills from his bottom lip.

If it were anyone else, Jim might be more suspicious of their intentions.

That doesn’t even occur to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tag notes: Bones performs oral sex on Jim while he's seated on the lap of the (recent and undamaged) corpse of Admiral Marcus.


End file.
